neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 19
Synopsis Histoire is doing her job as an oracle performing administrative duties as a flood of complaints come in about Neptune. This sours Histoire's mood so she scolds Neptune for her poor work. Neptune pouts after the scolding. She looks outside the window to see a parent scolding her daughter. She guesses this is what an overbearing parent acts like. Neptune thinks she should become a delinquent in response. Nepgear calls her sister. Neptune asks her what's up. Nepgear tells her sister that her friends came over to play. They are going to buy some sweets. Neptune looks at the jar of sweets Gust left. She tells her sister that Gust left the candy here but they can eat it. Neptune tells Nepgear she will buy another jar from Gust to return to her later. Since it has come to this, Neptune decides to go on strike and skip work for a while. Nepgear and the candidates try the candy. There is an explosion and the candidates are transformed into babies. Neptune is shocked which scares the babies. Neptune makes a funny face to cheer them up. Neptune thought the candy was just regular candy. She knows she has to go to Gust to cure them. However, she can't leave four babies by themselves like this. Neptune combines a basket with a hand cart to create a baby carriage. She puts Uni, Rom and Ram on the carriage while Nepgear is carried on her back with a baby carrier. The babies are enjoying their adventure with mama Nep. Everyone stares at the Goddess as she goes about her way in the city. They gossip about the fact that goddess can in fact have babies. Neptune realizes the looks she is getting and that this was a bad idea. She decides to run past them, but the carriage hits a bump throwing the babies off. Neptune captures Ram and Uni on her leg, while Rom has her strap hold her in a branch. She retrieves the three of them and put them back in her baby carriage. She tells them not to run off now, but Uni is already crawling away shaking her rattle that seems to summon flying cat-pig-like creatures. Neptune quickly grabs the rattle away from Uni and tells her not to shake it. Uni tears up so Neptune makes funny face to cheer her up. Neptune realizes the babysitting is hard work especially handling four at once. She picks up Uni to find the carriage rolling downhill. Neptune puts Uni in her baby carrier along with Nepgear and rushes after the carriage. Since the carriage is so far ahead, Neptune jumps down the hill to land on the edge of the carriage. The carriage hits an item box and Ram picks up a shell. They are bound to crash into a board. However, Ram launches the shell to break the board and the carriage can roll through. They made it into Gust's shop. The babies are absolutely ecstatic. Nepgear then leaks on Neptune. Gust hears the crash and wonders what Neptune is doing here. Neptune quickly explains they ate some red candy so Gust offers her some blue candy. Neptune tells Gust she will do anything, and after they ate the candy, they turn back to normal without their clothes. They have no recollection of their time as babies. Neptune finally learned the difficulties of caring for others. Returning to Planeptune's Basilicom, she sees Histoire asleep on her desk. Neptune thanks her for being there for everyone. She takes Histoire to her room so she can sleep in her bed. Neptune resolves to treat Histoire with a little more love and affection than before. Neptune then explains what happened to the candidates to Nepgear. She shows Nepgear the pictures she was able to take. They were all very cute, but she wants Neptune to delete the picture where Nepgear was not potty-trained yet. Neptune jokes and tells her there is no way she will. Key Events *Histoire scolds Neptune for doing a bad job *Neptune is about to go on strike in response *The candidates eat Gust's red candy turning into babies *Neptune has a rough time caring for the babies as she brings them Gust to fix them *Neptune learns about the difficulty of caring for others and resolves to care for Histoire more. New Characters *None Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters